


The Pure Blood Rebel

by SammyRae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyRae/pseuds/SammyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have detention together. What could possibly go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I know this chapter is really short but they do get longer. This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote so I find it kind of important to include with my other works here, even if it has been a couple years. :3

Chapter 1

  Harry and Draco were sitting in detention that night when their lives would change forever. Harry sat staring out the window letting his mind wonder, and Draco was trying as he might to concentrate on his essay. Finally, Draco snapped he could no longer take the silence, “Why in Merlin’s name do I have to be stuck here with you of all people?”

  “Well, Malfoy, if you have already forgotten let me enlighten you. You were eavesdropping on my conversation. You insulted my Godfather and his partner. I got up to hex you and you went to curse me. Professor McGonagall walked in saw what was going on and gave us detention. So really it’s all your fault,” Harry concluded.

 “I can hardly see that it’s my fau... Wait did you just say your Godfather was gay?” Draco looked sincerely shocked.

  “Yea, do you have a problem with that, or are purebloods prejudice against gays too?” He said with heavy sarcasm.

  “Actually, to be honest we are. And I must say I am very shocked,” Draco shot trying to hide the loathing in the lie he had just told. The truth was that Draco was actually homosexual, and to be even more truthful he was in love with his supposed worst enemy.

  “Well then that’s too bad for you. Being prejudice is bad for the mind,” Harry said this with a chuckle.

  “You know, Potter, purebloods may hate homosexuality, but I am as gay as they come,” Draco said this without thinking. Once he realized what he had said it was too late to take it back. Harry was looking at him in stunned silence.


	2. chap. 2

Harry stared at his worst enemy in silence. He had no idea what to say to Draco’s sudden confession. He had known that the blonde had some girlish tendencies, but to find out he was gay, well that was a completely different story.

“Oh come now, Potter, it can’t come as that much of a shock?” suddenly Draco really wanted to kick himself. He had just given his mortal enemy perfect blackmail.

“Well it’s not like I care, so I guess you’re right,” Harry shrugged.

They went back to silence. Harry, again, staring out the window, Draco now watching Harry. Why won’t he just look at me? I just want to look into his piercingly green eyes. Draco thought pleadingly. 

After detention that night, Draco sulked moodily in the Slytherin common room. He couldn’t believe that after Harry had found out his darkest secret all he could say was, well it’s not like I care. As if, he was simply dismissing something with a wave of his hand. Bloody Gryffindor, Draco steamed.

“Draco, whatever is wrong?” Pansy Parkinson, Draco’s best friend sat down in front of him.

“Pansy, when you like someone do they even acknowledge when you tell them something that’s vitally important?” Draco asked solemnly. 

“Oh no, Draco, honey, this is about Potter again isn’t it?” Pansy consoled. 

Draco simply nodded his head with a look of utter defeat. He had started liking Harry in their third year. It was at the Quiditch game where the Damentors had attacked. He had been watching the black haired boy soar through the sky. The way he flew so precisely even in a storm. Draco found himself entranced. Then suddenly Harry came tumbling down out of a patch of clouds. He had no broom and looked to be unconscious. The blond had never been so scared for someone in his life. Draco shuddered at the memory still so clear in his mind.

“Draco, you have to realize that the Gryffindor Golden Boy is as straight as a pole. And is so dense that he can’t even comprehend that a boy let alone a Slytherin could like him,” Pansy said patting Draco’s hand.

“You’re only right about two of those things, Pansy, but still right,” Draco sighed, “His godfather is gay so he could probably comprehend a boy liking him. It’s probably because I’m a Slytherin.”

Blaise Zabini walked over, “What is Draco going on about?”

“None of your business, Blaise, and you can ask me I’m sitting right here.” Draco shot.

“Fine! Then I’ll see you in the dorm. Later,” Blaise waltzed away.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat in his chair staring at the fire. Had all that happened been for real, or had he fallen asleep in detention and dreamt the whole thing? 

“Harry, are you okay? You seem distracted,” Hermione asked looking up from her essay.

“Hmm…Oh yeah I’m fine,” Harry replied coming out of his daze.

“Well okay, but if you need to talk I’m right here,” Hermione smiled.

“Thanks, ‘Mione, but I’m gunna go to bed,” Harry said standing up.

Once in his dorm he sank on to his bed, and buried his head in a pillow. He had found out that Draco was gay. Could this even be real? Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince was gay. It just didn’t make sense.

Then Harry found himself smiling. If Draco was gay then Harry stood a chance. As it turned out Harry happened to be bi, and he thought the platinum blond had the hottest body at their school. The only problem was their houses rivaled each other. Well, thought Harry, We’ll just have to work around that.

And with these thoughts circling his brain, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast, Draco sensed someone watching him. When he looked up, he locked gazes with Harry. In the second before Harry dropped his head he saw emotion in those electric green eyes that he had never seen before. For once, he didn’t see hatred, annoyance, or pain. This time he saw a softness that was foreign to a Malfoy.

“Draco…Draco…Yo Draco!” Blaise exclaimed trying to get the blonde’s attention.

“Hmm…What, Blaise?” Draco shot.

“What, may I ask, are you staring at?” Blaise asked.

“Nothing, just thinking about a question on the homework,” The blond lied.

“Oh alright then,” Blaise replied not even suspecting Draco.  
~~~~~~~  
“Hey, mate, what’re you looken at?” Ron asked around a piece of toast.

“Nothing, just thinking,” Harry replied getting a second helping of porridge.

Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. She had seen the raven-haired boy staring at Draco across the hall. She had spent enough time with these two boys to realize when something was up. 

“Come on we have to get to potions,” Hermione said to get them out of the Great Hall.

“Geez you act like we want to be on time to be tortured, ‘Mione,” Ron sighed getting up.

“It’s not like I want to go either, but we can’t be late. Snape will deduct points if we are,” she countered.

Harry listened to them argue contently on the way to the dungeons. When they arrived, the two stopped arguing immediately. Snape was just opening the door to let their classmates in, when he turned his head so he could glare at them.

They were making a fairly easy potion today or at least that’s what Hermione thought. She was paired with Harry so she at least had help. From behind them, she could hear Ron and Neville trying to figure out how much powdered unicorn horn to add.

“Harry could you please hand me the flux weed?” She asked adding the dried root. After ten seconds of waiting, she turned to see Harry not even paying attention. She followed his gaze over to the Slytherins across the room. “Harry!” she said a little louder.

Harry whipped his head around, “Huh? Oh what did you say you needed Hermione?”

“I asked for the flux weed,” she restated a little miffed. What was with Harry Lately? Ever since he served that detention with Draco, he seemed different. That’s it! Hermione thought, it has to have something to do with that detention. Now she was determined to figure out what had happened.

“Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?” Hermione asked as they entered the common room.

“Yeah, sure ‘Mione. Just a second,” Harry smiled, then turned to say goodbye to Ron, who had detention with Professor Binn.

Harry walked over to the corner that held their favorite chairs to join Hermione. She looked as if she didn’t know how to start, as if she was struggling with her word choice. This struck Harry as odd, because his bushy haired friend always knew what to say. 

Finally, she looked as though she would speak, “Look, Harry, I know something happened at that detention with Malfoy. Ever since then all you’ve been able to do is stare at him. Now please explain the sudden interest in the ferret.”

“Okay, Hermione, you know how I told you I was bi right?” he paused waiting for her nod, “Well at the detention Malfoy accidentally let slip that he was gay.”

“Oh my god! What happened?” Hermione all but shrieked getting them some stares.

“Nothing happened, because I acted like I didn’t care, but, ‘Mione, for some reason I can’t explain I like Malfoy,” Harry blushed a deep crimson as he finished.

“Oh, Harry,” she sighed.

“It’s fine. Just don’t tell Ron,” Harry pleaded.

“Of course.”

Over the next few weeks, the two boys and their best friends acted as if everything were normal. When they saw each other they glared, but as soon as they thought the other wasn’t looking they stared longingly.

Pansy was getting tiered of this. She had known that Draco loved Harry bloody Potter for years, but know it was obvious that the leader of the Gryffindor trio returned these feelings. How Draco didn’t see it was beyond her. She just wished they’d get it over with and snog.

She was thinking all these things when she noticed a mop of black hair behind a stack of books in the library. Perfect. Absolutely, bloody, prefect! She thought angrily. Then she got a brilliant idea.

“Potter, we need to talk,” she commanded standing beside him.

“Oh, whatever about, Parkinson?” Harry said feigning sarcasm not even looking up.

“Look, Potter, it’s obvious that you and Draco like each other, and if you don’t see it you’re blinder than you appear,” she ranted hand on her hip.

“Alright, you have my attention. What gives you any indication that Malfoy likes me, and at what point did you conclude that I like him back?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t play innocent with me. I see you staring at Draco all the time. And regarding your other question, he told me,” Pansy smirked.

Harry just sat there gapping. He had lost the ability to speak; Draco liked him. He could have jumped up and yelled with glee if he hadn’t been in the library.

“Well don’t just sit there with your mouth open. What are you going to do about it?” She demanded.

“I have no idea, but I’ll let you know when I do. Thanks, Parkinson,” Harry said jumping up from his seat and grabbing his bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy waltzed into the Slytherin common proud with her days work. She new Draco would be infuriated with her, but she didn’t care. She had just solved one of the biggest problems Hogwarts had ever had.

“You certainly look pleased with yourself,” Draco laughed when he saw her.

“Yes, and I am. I just solved all your problems. You’re welcome,” she beamed.

“What did you do?” Draco asked nervously.

“I’m sorry if this upsets you, Draco, but I told Potter about your little crush on him,” Pansy said simply.

“You did what!” Draco all but shouted. He looked around wildly trying to see if anyone had heard Pansy’s words.

“Relax, it turns out that he likes you too,” a simple smile played across her lips.

“Really?” Draco asked his eyes wide with hope.

“Really, but he has no idea what to do so you’re going to have to make the first move,” Pansy giggled.

The next few days consisted of Draco plotting ideas of how to make his move and Harry struggling of how to talk to Draco without being laughed at.  
Finally, Draco has an idea that had to work. The Gryffindors had Quiditch practice two times over the next week and Draco was determined to find out if Pansy was telling the truth or not.   
~~~~~~~

As Harry called the end of Quiditch practice, he saw someone walking out of the stands. He wondered who would be watching them as the team walked to the locker room. 

Most of the team had left as Harry towel dried his hair. The only other people with him were Ron and Ginny, who were waiting patiently for him. “You guys can go ahead. I’ll catch up in a second.”

Perfect, thought Draco as he saw Ron and Ginny leave. He walked silently up to the entrance of the locker room. He peered in to see Harry with a towel around his bare shoulders and wearing a pair of loose jeans. His damp jet-black hair shined under the lights in the room. 

Draco cleared his throat, “Do you mind if I have a word with you?” He asked when Harry looked up.

“I don’t see why not, but make it quick, Malfoy, I have things to do,” Harry shot trying to appear annoyed when his heart was almost beating out of chest.

Draco walked over to stand in front of the burnet, “Um… I don’t exactly know how to start.”

Harry felt a small smile pull at his lips. If this was going in the direction, he hoped then he would be very pleased, “Why not start at the beginning?”

Draco blushed a faint pink and Harry’s heart skipped beat. “Look, Harry, I know we’ve been fighting since the moment we met, but I’m tired of fighting.”

Harry gasped. The way it sounded when Draco called him by his first name was wonderful. Draco was stumbling over his words now and Harry did the only coherent thing he could think of. He closed the short distance between the two of them, and grazed his lips lightly over the blonds’. 

Draco looked up in shock, “I already know, Pansy told me.” And with that, Harry leaned in to give Draco another kiss.


End file.
